Life But Turned Upside Down And Back To Front!
by siriusly99
Summary: What if Voldermort decided to Kill the Longbottoms? What if Harry's Parents didnt die? What if Harry had a talent for trouble like his father? What if Something tragic happened to Lily which turned the Potters Life Upside Down And Back To Front?
1. Chapter 1  The Beginning

**Hey guys this is my first Harry Potter Fanfic so i hope its okay. this is also my first time writing a story like this. **

**i whis i owned Harry Potter and his freinds but sadly i dont. **

**hope you enjoy! :) xxx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>It was almost impossible! He couldn't fight the dark lord by himself. He picked up his wand and pointed it at the cloaked figure. He looked around him… all his friends had fallen… all either dead or badly injured or passed out. He couldn't make it out in one piece let alone alive! He ran across the deserted land as the dark lord took a step forward and retrieved his wand. <strong>_

"_**Stupefy!" he yells pointing his wand at the dark lord as a red substance came out the wand. All of a sudden it went dark. **_

"Mum!" the boy complains.

"I said no video games!"

"But I was just about to defeat the dark lord!" the boy moans.

"That's my boy!" says a tall figure entering the room and picking up his, 8 year old almost identical, son. Both males had black shaggy hair and both had circle glasses perched on their noses. The only difference between the two was the colour of their eyes. The youngster had emerald eyes while the older of the two had hazel. The 8 year old boy laughs. He looks to his mother who was still stood in the doorway. She had a wand in her hand, the thing that she turned the TV off with. She places in back into her boot. "Oh come on Lily!" the tall figure says placing his son on the floor.

"James! I told him to go to bed an hour ago…" Lily says annoyed that her husband didn't care that it was half 10. James looks down at the little boy at his feet.

"Did you now. And Harry why didn't you listen to your mother?" James said firmly crossing his arms. The boy, who went by the name Harry Potter, looked to the ground. He didn't like when his father spoke to him like that. His father was a very, laid back man. Harry rarely got into trouble with him unlike with his mother who he got into trouble with every day. Lily shakes her head and leaves her husband to sort out their only son.

"So Harry… you were really about to defeat Voldermort himself?" James asks his son once he's sure his wife was out of earshot.

"Yeah! I was like this close!" says the boy making a random measurement between his thumb and forefinger. "Wait! You're not mad at me!"

"No. I'm not. But I am scared of your mother!" James laughs kneeling to his son's height. "But seriously now. It's time for bed!"

"But dad! I'm not tired!" Harry protests.

"But Harry! If I don't get you into bed, your mother will kill me!" James says mimicking Harry's voice. He picks up his son and turns him upside down. The boy starts laughing hysterically.

"JAMES!" Lily yells from downstairs. James automatically turns his son the right way up and places him back on the floor.

"Sorry Lily!" James yells back. He quickly helped Harry into his Spiderman PJS and into bed.

"Much better." James mumbles to himself as he quietly closes his son's bedroom door. Harry was close to closing his eyes so James had left his son in piece. He made his way down the stairs and saw his wife sat on the sofa. He slides down next to her and puts his arm around her shoulders. "It's just you and me now baby…" he says as she looks up to me. James places his lips gently on Lily's and she welcomes them by dropping the remote and putting her arms around her husband's neck. They both pull apart as a flash came through the window lighting up the living room. Both adults stand up and grab their wands as the door lock slowly turns. Unlocking the door. They exchange glances and jump as the door is flung open. Lily flicks her wand and all the lights go out. There was just enough light coming from a lamp outside to see the outline of the dark figure.

"Lumos" the figure mumbles as the end of his wand lights up. "Prongs! It's me!" came a familiar voice.

"PADFOOT!" James yells as Lily flicks the lights back on. As they all adjust to the sudden light change James pins Padfoot against the wall. He puts his wand against Padfoot's throat.

"You scared the light out of us!" James yells.

"I'm sorry for checking up on my mate!" Padfoot yells back.

"At this time of nig…" James yells before he's interrupted by his wife.

"James! Harry's asleep!"

"UNCLE PADFOOT!" Harry yells excitedly running down the stairs. James still hadn't lowered his wand. He looked at his wife who gave him the death glare.

"Opps." James mumbles under his breath,

As harry reached the bottom of the stairs he stopped at what he saw. His father still had his Uncle pinned up against the world and still had the wand at his throat.

"James!" Lily spat as she saw the tears forming fast in her son's eyes. James lowered his wand and stood away from his best friend 'Sirius Black' or to him 'Padfoot'.

"Don't worry Harry! Me and your dad were just having a friendly game of wizard tag!" Sirius tells his godson. He was Harry's godfather but Harry called him Uncle.

"Uh… Yeah. No need to worry Harry. Now back to bed." James says as he does his secret handshake with Sirius, meaning they had forgiven each other.

"No way! I've gotta tell Uncle Padfoot all about my game!" Harry demands.

"Maybe tomorrow dear." Lily says going over to her son.

"No! Now!" Harry says stomping his foot.

"Come on Lily! Just 10 minutes!" Padfoot begs.

"10 minutes and 10 minutes only! James im off to bed!"

Half an hour later Harry finishes telling his godfather about nearly defeating the dark lord! James lets Sirius carry Harry back up to his bedroom.

"Uncle Padfoot?"

"Yes little one…"

"Is there a real Voldermort?"

James and Sirius exchange glances.

"There used to be." James says walking further into his son's bedroom. Sirius sat on Harry's bed.

"What happened to him?" Harry asks, now full of questions.

"Well he was destroyed about 7 years ago." Sirius says.

"But how? Who destroyed him?"

"Well on October 31st 7 years ago, Voldermort broke into a house. The people who lived there were called Frank Longbottom and Alice Longbottom. They had a son called Neville. Neville was only 1 like you were. Voldermort wanted to kill Neville, but Neville's parents wouldn't let him so Voldermort killed Frank and Alice." James starts.

"But when Voldermort tried to kill little Neville the spell backfired and killed Voldermort instead" Sirius continues.

"I don't get it!" Harry commands.

"You will one day son." James says pushing Harry into Lying position and pulling the covers up to his shoulders.

"Just know this…" Sirius says. "Neville Longbottom is the boy who lived!"

* * *

><p><strong>so what do you think? please review and tell me wether i should keep writing like this or write it in Harry's POV. thanx for reading! it means a lot. xxxxxxxx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 A Letter From Home

**Hey guys i know this is a short chapter but i thought that it was a good place to end it. i will upload ASAP!**

**i wish i owned Harry Potter and his freinds but sadly i dont. **

**hope you enjoy! :) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

4 years later and Harry Potter was in his second year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. He was sorted into the house of Godric Gryffindor and had made lots of friends. One of his best friends is Ronald Weasley. He was a pure blood like Harry and Also in Gryffindor. His Family is quite poor but somehow they managed. Harry didn't know how with 5 older brothers and 1 younger sister. All the Weasley's had ginger hair and blue eyes.

His other best friend was also a Gryffindor. Hermione Granger. She was muggle born and was very smart for her age. In fact she was the best in the year! She had light brown curly hair and her eyes were a dark shade of brown. She was an only child but she did wish for a little sister!

It was mid-February and the 3 friends made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat down next to Neville Longbottom. 'The-Boy-That-Lived' Neville had it rough but they were good friends with him. Ron automatically helps himself to a piece of toast, Hermione had her nose in a book (as usual!) and Harry waited excitedly for his parents weekly letter that would be arriving anytime soon.

Suddenly loads of 'hoots' could be heard overhead and everyone (including Hermione) looked up. The Potter's family owl landed gracefully infront of Harry. Harry took the letter from the birds beak as it flew off again. He opened it without second thought. He noticed that the letter wasn't in his mother's usual neat writing, but his father's very scruffy writing.

_Dear Harry,_

_Yes it's me. Now don't start lecturing me about my handwriting_

_Cus I know, I know. _

_Anyway I'm writing to you as your mother is in great shock. _

_And so will you be, so if I were you I'd take a seat. _

_Your mother has fallen I'll with cancer. Don't worry it isn't bad at the _

_moment. But we have been told it will get worse. _

_Hope school is all right. Talk to someone Harry. _

_Don't keep it bottled up. Write back son. _

_Love _

_Mum and dad_

_ xxx_

* * *

><p><strong>so what do you think? please review. thanx for reading! it means a lot. xxxxxxxx<strong>


End file.
